La Historia de FNAF
by RedOnFire4454
Summary: Un guardia de seguridad va a vigilar una pizzeria abandondada,en la que diambulan animales robot por las noches para espantar al nuevo guarda.


La Historia De Fnaf:

Sinopsis:Un guardia de seguridad va a vigilar un restaurante abandonado,y no cualquier restaurante,si no la famosa Fazbear Pizzeria.  
La historia tambien habla sobre la mordida del 87 y todo eso,y sobre el pasado del Hombre Morado.

Episodio 1:La Fazbear Pizzeria:

En 1984,se habia inagurado una pizzeria que iba a ser la mejor en toda la ciudad,pero no por un buen tiempo.

Luego de 3 dias de que se anunciara una pizzeria nueva,al fin se abren las puertas de un gran exito futuro.  
La fama del lugar comenzo muy rapido,la gente iva e iva,y los billetes se ganaban como las medallas de Ash Mayonesa.

Pero no era por buena comida,o higene,si no por algo que lo marcaba,los Animatronicos.  
Eran un espectaculo,y todos lo querian,y gracias a las ganancias que tenian,podian ser reparados y mejorados cada dia.

La banda de los Animatronicos estaba formada por:Freddy FredBear,Bonnie el Conejo,Chica,y Foxy Fox,que era en general,el favorito de todos.  
Despues hicieron a Ballon Boy,que paseaba en la pizzeria y regalaba globos a los ni os.  
Ellos en general hacian bromas y cantaban,y eran un lujo para el publico infantil.

Sin embargo,los padres no aceptaban a todos los animatronicos,decian que Foxy era demasiado tenebroso,incluso le hacian quejas al hombre de morado,el constructor de los animatronicos,de que quitara a Foxy del grupo,sin embargo el hombre rechazaba la peticion,debido a que era el favorito de la mayoria de los ni os.

Episodio 2:El hombre de morado(Con un poco de relleno de humor)

El que construia los animatronicos era el hombre de morado,y todos los ni os lo querian,sin embargo,este hombre esconde un oscuro pasado,y eso era...  
Pronto lo sabran Ustedes:-.-  
que no pueden esperar? apenas el segundo capitulo y ya quieres secretos como de telenovela? Crei que era bueno el drama,no importa,solo tiene un secreto malvado y ya,lo sabran pronto.  
El publico abucheo CALMENSE O NO HAY CAPITULO 3 El publico se callo

-Gracias.

Volviendo al tema,el hombre de morado era un tanto eeehhhh...loco,y paranohico,incluso coloco trampas en las bocas de los animales para,quien se acerque(Plam)se gana una mordida.  
Y no hizo a los animatronicos con fines de teatro,tambien lo guardare para mas adelante,no se quejen.

-No soy buen escritor,este capitulo solo es relleno.  
Estos dos caps eran relleno para entender un poco el rollo de la historia,pero aqui viene lo bueno y macabro.  
Preparense para que sus intestinos salgan por su boca de miedo...bueno no tanto asi.

-Desde aqui los capitulos seran mas largos.

Episodio 3:Un dia normal...hasta que. - PARTE 1:El hombre de morado esta raro.

En un dia comun y corriente en el restaurant,pues,la gente hacia lo comun;los ni os corriendo y viendo a los animatronicos,los padres conversando,los empleados limpiando platos,era un dia comun y corriente en la pizzeria,  
todo perfecto,como cualquier dia en cualquier pizzeria.  
Sin embargo,no todo era perfecto -Pero dijiste"todo perfecto No me entreveres

El hombre de morado estaba un tanto raro,con una cara como de psicopata viendo a su victima,pero la cara tenia una sonrisa de rabia y alegria,y tenia la cabeza un poco inclinada,ademas de que estaba completamente quieto Algunos adultos los miraban raro,pero el hombre nada.  
Otros ni os un poco asustados solo se iban coriendo y ya.  
Un ni o llamado Red,estaba jugando con sus amigos,Freddy y Paulino,aunque eran los nicos que se preocupaban por lo de el Hombre Morado.

Red: Notaron eso?  
Paulino: Que?  
Freddy: No te diste cuenta?El de morado esta como raro hoy,miralo.  
Paulino:Es verdad Red: Que estara pasando?  
Freddy:No se,pero... deberiamos hacer algo?  
Red:Supongo...no se,seria algo arriesgado.  
Freddy:(Miedoso)  
Red: Que?  
Freddy:Ahhh,nada.  
Paulino: Entonces te quedas Red?  
Red:Diviertanse en sus cosas y tengan cuidado,ire por una botanina(Es como un Snack o bocadillo)  
Paulino:Ok,volvemos en media hora.  
Freddy:Adios Red:Tengan cuidado,adios.

Fueron a ver a los Animatronicos,que estaban haciendo unos chistes.

Paulino:Adoro a Foxy Freddy:Es un poco macabro,prefiero a Freddy Un poco hironico.  
Paulino: Porque son tocallos?(Persona con mismo nombre)  
Freddy:No,me cae bien.  
Paulino:No perdamos el tiempo y vamos.

No notaron que el morado agarro una cuchilla y la escondio,por lo que esa simple y peque a habitacion se convertiria en un cuarto mortal.

CONTINUARA

Episodio 4:Un dia normal...hasta que. - PARTE 2:Aventura Mortal.

Paulino y Freddy se acercaban lentamente hacia la oficina del Hombre Morado,que estaba escribiendo unos papeles.  
Se quedaron callados y quietos atras de una mesa,viendo,solo,viendo.

(Susurrando)  
Paulino:No pasa nada.  
Freddy:Se paciente,confia en mi.  
Paulino:Confie en ti cuando dijiste que Dragon Ball Evolution seria buena pelicula.  
Freddy:Ya pasaron 4 meses,y nisiquiera la habia visto todavia.  
Paulino:No importa,aun quiero un poco de drama.

El hombre de morado dejo lo que hacia extra amente.  
Los 2 se asombraron.  
Se levanto de la silla y saco el cuchillo que tenia guardado.  
Los dos ni os se asustaron

(Susurrando)  
Paulino: VAMONOS Freddy:Ssshhhhh

El hombre camino lentamente,y...

Red:Pasaron como una hora y media y no volvieron,esperen Y el hombre de morado?

Habia desaparecido,habian buscado a los ni os y al Hombre,pero cuando entraron en su oficina,estaban muertos.

Red: QUE PASO ?  
Policia:No lo se chico

Red solo sali corriendo,casi llorando.

2 Semanas despues

-Bueno eso fue lo que paso con el Hombre Morado,despues de eso investigaron y descubrieron que el asesino fue el,  
de hecho Red descubrio que fue el.  
El Hombre Morado fue despedido y arrestado.  
Y Red recibio un bono de 10000 dolares por descubrir el caso,sin embargo seguia triste por perder a sus amigos.  
Los animatronicos consiguieron un constructor nuevo que actualizo un poco a los animatronicos que estaban un poco gastados,ademas quito la trampa de boca.

Ahora contaremos que paso 6 meses despues con los animatronicos.

Episodio 5:La Mordida del 87.

6 meses despues,el milenario Red ya se habia curado un poco y dejo de estar triste,y trato de entretenerse llendo mas seguido a la pizzeria y y aprovechar su dinero.  
Pero ese dia pasaria otra tragedia,y perjudicaria el negocio mas de lo que est por lo de hace 6 meses.

(Ahora Red relatara la historia)

Estaba muy tranquilo y feliz,al fin habia superado lo del Hombre Morado,y todo era tranquilo.  
De hecho,era 14 de enero,el dia de mi cumplea os,mis padres rentaron el lugar,y como el nuevo constructor se llevaba muy bien conmigo,construyo un animatronico nuevo para mi cumplea os,se llamaba "Golden Freddy"y estaba muy bien programado,  
incluso con detector de voz para analizar lo que le dicen los ni os y responder.  
Lo adoraba,pero aun Foxy era mi favorito.  
Recorde a Paulino que tambien lo adoraba,despues vi a Freddy y me acorde del otro Freddy,el rubio ese parecido a Justin Bieber y que le dicen Tomate el la escuela por que se pone colorado facilmente(Eso pasa en mi escuela)pero luego trate de ignorar eso y segui jugando con Golden Freddy.  
Paso como una hora y media y seguia jugando.(y aqui viene lo peor,que ya deben saber,pero aqui mas detallado,y mas terrorifico)  
Comenzo el acto de los animatronicos y yo me sente en la mesa mas cercana a ellos.

Freddy: Hola Amigos Hoy volveremos a ver a nuestro pirata favorito Foxy Fox asi que llamemoslo Foxyyyyyy Foxy:Hola amigos Quieren oir una cancion pirata de hoy?  
Todos los ni os:SIIIIII Foxy:Pues buano camaradas Comenzemos Freddy,mejor haste a un lado o caminaras por la plancha(Hablando en tono gracioso)  
Freddy:Jejeje,bueno,diviertanse todos

Foxy comenzo a cantar y yo feliz tarareaba y disfrutaba su cancion,que era mi favorita.  
Pero una tonta,en serio tonta ni a de como de 8 a os,juliana,que de hecho era la hermana de Freddy,se acerco a Foxy.

La Tonta Juliana:Mama,mira que extra o y gracioso es ese zorro.  
Madre de la tonta:Si querida,es muy gracioso(Con tono sin importancia)  
Juliana:Mira,le falta una mano Dijo viendo su garfio,la madre le respondio igual,pero despues aparecio uno de los guardas.

Guardia:Ni a,mejor alejate,no es que debas acercarte mucho al zorro

Me imagino a Foxy pensando:Que insinuas -.-

Juliana:No eres mi mama,no puedes decirme que hacer.  
Estupida ni a.

Guardia(A la madre de la estupida)Se ora,porfavor aleje a su hija del zorro.  
Madre:No pasa nada,si el zorro no le hace nada,que no le haga nada.

Eso me dio como mala espina y si se lastimaba?

Estupida ni a:Mira mama,tiene unas quebradas y afiladas mandibulas.

El guardia no hacia nada,creo que la madre,la ni a,y el guardia,ninguno me caia bien,iba a gritarle no a la ni a,pero solo me quede callado,viendo que pasaba.  
No se si debi callarme,creo que no,hasta que la pizzeria callo en declive(metaforicamente)simplemente por una accion de Foxy.  
El cerro la boca bruscamente,y si,la ni a estaba adentro,y los dientes del zorro eran demasiado afilados.  
El guardia se desmayo,la madre salio corriendo,y escuche que se habia suicidado no la culpo.  
Sali corriendo,y fui a la oficina del constructor.  
Abri bruscamente la puerta dando un fuerte golpe,el constructor se llamaba Daved,por cierto.

Daved:Ah Red Como va la fiesta?Tienes suerte de tener aun 7000 dolares y que te haga descuentos para fiestas,jeje.  
Red: CREI QUE QUITASTE LA TRAMPA DE LA BOCA DE LOS ROBOTS Daved:Lo hice.  
Red: Claro OBVIAMENTE FOXY NO TIENE LA TRAMPA DESPUES DE HABER MORDIDO UNA NI A TONTA QUE ESTABA ADENTRO DE SU BOCA Daved:Espera QUE?  
Red:Ve a la fiesta y mira,idiota.  
Daved: JURO QUE NO ES MI CULPA Crees que no quitaria una trampa que coloco un PSICOPATA?  
Red: Psicopata? Hablas del Morado que asesino mis amigos?No me sorprende la palabra psicopata describiendolo a el.  
Daved:Si,el cometio muchos crimenes atroces,y escapo varias veces,pero gracias a ti,esta encerrado.  
Red: Como lo sabes?  
Daved:Twitter.  
Red:Ouh... NO IMPORTA si no fuiste tu,resolveremos esto juntos ok?  
Daved:Ok

Sin embargo,fuera de la oficina,ya nadie estaba,mis padres me esperaban afuera,estaba solo la luz del escenario encendida,  
y Foxy tenia una cara de *Tierra tragame*pero de tristeza.  
Yo me quede viendolo por unos segundos.

Daved: Red?

Yo solo me acerque a Foxy,y el me vio con la misma cara.

Foxy:Juro que no que-queria hacerlo.  
Red: A no?  
Foxy:El constructor me quito la trampa,pero no fue mi intencion matar esa ni a.  
Red: Entonces que paso,eh?  
Foxy:N,no lo se,algo muy adentro de mi me controlo y lo hize,sin que ni yo supiera por que.  
Red:Linda historia,asesino

Yo ya no confiaba en el,y despues de decirle eso,solo me fui corriendo de la pizzeria.

Daved: Red Espera

Y eso fue lo que paso,Foxy,quedo fuera de servicio,los animatronicos dejaron de recorrer la pizzeria como antes,sino que solo estaban en el escenario,por precaucion.  
Pero 1987 fue un a o negro para Fazbear,ya sabran porque.

Episodio 6:Adios Fazbear.

Es duro,es doloroso,a muchos fans del restaurant no les gusto esto,pero paso.  
4 semanas despues de la tragedia de la ni a,la popularidad de Fazbear Pizzeria bajo hasta el piso,el resultado en ese periodo de 4 semanas:Los animatronicos dejaron de actualizarse,ya que el constructor renuncio,y el gerente simplemete no queria mas,Foxy salio del grupo,y esto si me dolio.  
Y lo peor de todo:Fazbear Pizzeria,cerro para siempre.

Red: Como que cerraran?  
Gerente(Que se llamaba Steve)Pues si,ya no podemos soportar esto,y eso que solo pasaron 4 semanas despues de..ya sabes que.  
Red:Pero deben tener esperanzas.  
Steve:No es por eso.  
Red: Pero por que?  
Steve:Escucha,desde ese dia,los padres prohibieron a los ni os que entraran a la pizzeria,y recibimos 5 quejas al minuto,y ya sabes como son las madres con Foxy,ademas la madre(antes de suicidarse)de la victima nos demando,y si no cerramos estaremos en las rejas.  
Red(Con tono triste)Ya veo...  
Steve: Seguro de que estas bien?  
Red:Solo necesito tiempo,hasta luego...

Eso fue lo que paso,yo solo me fui lentamente de ahi.  
De hecho,me tomo el resto del a o curarme,pero aun seguia un poco gris y vacio,animado,pero no del todo.  
Tambien se sorprendio de que Foxy estubiera programado para decirle lo que le dijo ayer.  
Pero eso paso,lamentablemente.

En La Pizzeria...

Foxy: Por que? Por que tuvieron que cerrar? Todo es mi culpa...  
Freddy:Nunca lo vi tan destrozado Bonnie:Yo tampoco,hay que hacer algo.  
Chica:Debemos hablar con el.  
Bonnie: Quien va?  
Freddy:Iremos todos Ok?  
Chica/Bonnie:Ok

Los 3 animatronicos fueron con Foxy a consolarlo para que se sintiera mejor.

Chica: Foxy?  
Freddy: Esta todo bien?  
Foxy:Chicos,lo lamento.  
Bonnie: Que?  
Foxy:Si no lo hubiera hecho,nada de esto hubiera pasado.  
Chica: Por que lo hiciste?  
Foxy:No se lo que paso,algo dentro de mi me controlo y lo hice.  
Freddy:No fue tu culpa.  
Bonnie:Si,no se exactamente que paso contigo,pero confio en ti.  
Foxy:No,fue mi culpa,debi controlarme.  
Freddy:Pero...  
Foxy:No me necesitan.  
Chica:Claro que te necesitamos

-Asi fue como Fazbear tuvo que cerrar,el Hombre De Morado fue despedido,Daved renuncio,y Red perdio a sus amigos.  
Apenas en 6 episodios todo parecia estar perdido,pero los animatronicos seguian con esperanzas,y siempre trataban de hacer que Foxy se recuperara,pero nada,el seguia con el mismo remordimiento por otros 15 a os.

Y del hombre morado no se volvio a saber... Hasta Ahora

Mini-Episodio:El Hobre morado es arrestado

-Este es un cap relleno por que muchos deben preguntar por el Morado.

El Hombre Morado fue a prision por homicidio,fue a la pricion de la ciudad con una condena de 15 a os encerrado,  
y tubo que pagar 10000 dolares,que serian recompensados a Red por resolver el caso,y todo ese tiempo,estubo mas o menos asi:

Morado:Me las pagaran,me vengare,asesinare al que me hizo esto,te maldigo red,soy emo,quiero poder,y venganza.

Los completos 5460 dias de prision.

Compa ero de carcel:Hola Bro.  
Morado: Eh? Tu que hiciste?  
Compa ero:Pues tipo y asi mate a mi ex esposa que me enga o con un tipo,y me encerraron tu Y que hay de ti?  
Morado:Pues mate a unos ni os,y eso paso,nada mas,pero me vengare.  
Compa ero:Ah,cool oye no eres el bato de Fazbear Pizzeria?  
Morado:

(Flashback)

Red:El lo hizo Morado(Agarrado por los policias)SOY INOCENTE

(Fin del Flasback)

Compa ero:Ey tu Morado: Eh?Pues...si soy yo Compa ero:A que bien,pues yo soy BoB Como te llamas?  
Morado:Es que pasaron tantas cosas,que ni se mi edad o nombre,pero me dicen Morado.  
BoB: Tuviste momentos dificiles?  
Morado:Pues si,mira.

Y para trollearlos como soy asi pronto lo sabran(TrollFace)y no dire nada del Morado por ahora

El publico abucheo.

Pues creo que no quieren saber del morado.

Publico:NO,NO,SI QUEREMOS

Pues callense y esperen mas adelante.

Spoilers:  
-BoB y Morado regresaran como compa eros para cobrar venganza.  
-Conoceremos el nobre,la edad,y mucha info,secretos,y cosas del Morado -Desde el Proximo Cap sera sobre el guardia que sera Red,el juego en si y los animatronicos,los principales seran Foxy,Freddy y Chica.  
-Bonnie sera secundario por que no me agrada mucho pero tendra varios caps y momentos.  
-Los antagonistas no seran los animales,de hecho sera el Morado POR UN TIEMPO,despues ya veran.  
-El unico villano solo sera el gerende de Fazbear que solo estaba usando a Red,pero no sera muy importante.

Ok ya les arruine mucho No?pero no es nada,habran muuuuchos detalles de MUCHA importancia que no puse,y les facinara.

Episodio 7:10 A os despues...

2025,Red con 25 a os,apunto de terminar los estudion sacando muy buenas notas,compro un camper y cumplio su sue o de cine y viaje.  
Ya era grande,tenia un peque o trabajo en una pagina web de ventas que el hizo.  
Pero ya queria algo mejor en que trabajar.  
Se habia mudado a Bariloche por que estaba en Argentina Aunque no todo era de color rosado ese dia,por que era el dia en que se cumplian 15 A OS despues de que el psicopata morado se arrestara.

Policia:Se or,usted escapo de la carcel muchas veces pero esta listo para ser libre?  
Hombre Morado:Yo...estoy listo para dejar de ser un psicopata(ni loco -.- )  
Policia:Bien,puede irse.  
Morado:Muchas Gracias.

Un rato despues.

(Llamada telefonica)

BoB:Hola Bro.  
Morado:Me dejaron ir,hora de la mision.  
BoB:Cool,al rato te voy a recoger.  
Morado:Ok,te espero.

Mientras tanto,Red fue a visitar a sus padres para comer,y se llevo un periodico que tenia anuncios de empleos.  
Red estaba leyendo.

Red:Bueno,ya soy mayor,tengo 25,tengo una casa rodante,termine mis estudios,mientras trabajo para el Cine,conseguire un empleo.  
Conciencia de Red:Veamos.  
Red: Cocinero?  
Conciencia:Nop Red:Lava autos?  
Conciencia:Tampoco Red: Mesero?  
Conciencia:Menos Red: Limpia pisos?  
Conciencia:NI LOCO.  
Red: Empresario?  
Conciencia: Eres tonto?  
Red: Hablas chino?  
Conciencia:?,?,? ): ( Que significa?Traduzcanlo)

Red iba marcando una X con silvapen en cada anuncio.

Red:Esto es un embroyo,no encontrare un buen...aguantame el...  
Periodico:Fazbear Pizzeria:Se busca guarda nocturno,se paga 11 dolares la hora.  
Red:Estaria bien.  
Conciencia:Claro,trabajo en el lugar que tuvo los 2 momentos mas horribles de tu vida,y un pago tan de mierda 11 DOLARES Red:Pero,necesito el dinero,los otros trabajos ya los tache.  
Conciencia:Pero...  
Red:Lo siento,debo hacerlo.  
Conciencia:Pues,confio en ti(Confio en ti nada esto ya se fue al demonio)


End file.
